


In the Greatest City in the World

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Modern AU, Paris - Freeform, Reader Insert, Relationship Reveal, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Smut, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dad James Madison drags you to a three day conference in Paris. You fear you'll be bored out of your mind until you learn Philip Hamilton came with his dad too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Greatest City in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I got way into this. I'm v proud of it and I love it. I also love Philip and forbidden ships so that will be featured throughout this series. Enjoy.

“I don’t wanna go, Dad!”

Your father, James Madison, sighed. “I can’t leave you alone when I have to go to Paris with the President, (Y/N). Besides, we’ll be in Paris. How can you turn that down?”

“I’ll just be stuck in the hotel the whole time. You’re only going to help Uncle Thomas anyway.” Your dad and not actually uncle Uncle Thomas, along with the rest of the Cabinet and senior staff, had to go with President Washington to a big summit in Paris. He would be meeting an old friend of his named Lafayette and they would be discussing the situation in the Middle East. You, however, would rather stay home in Richmond.

“You’ll have fun (Y/N), I promise.”

You rolled your eyes. “Do I have a choice?”

“Not really. We leave in two days, so you should get to packing.”

-

You returned to Paris very early in the morning, having spent a whole day traveling due to the difference in timezones. Both you and your father were exhausted and took your luggage to your hotel room for a quick nap before getting something to eat.

When you walked into the lobby, your jaw dropped. The hotel was very high end, with high ceiling, crystal chandeliers, and marble floors. Even if you were stuck in the hotel the whole time, it might not be so bad.

Your dad got the room keys and you two took the elevator to the fifth floor. When you reached room 523, you used the room key to unlock the door and enter the suite.

You dropped your suitcase in the living room area before making a beeline for the first bed you saw.

“I think I’m dead Dad.”

Madison laughed. “You’ll be okay, dear. At least you don’t have to go to work jet lagged tomorrow.” He told you that all of the Washington administration would be taking up this floor of the hotel and it would be blocked off to everyone else. 

“Can I go exploring, Dad?”

“I don’t see why not. Be back soon.”

“Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

You made your way through the halls of the fifth floor. The carpet was luxurious and you were convinced every painting could be a famous work of art if you weren’t paying attention. When you passed room 547, you were so caught up in your thoughts that you bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” you said.

“No pro- (Y/N) Madison?”

You’d know that voice anywhere. “Philip Hamilton? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I asked first.” You’d spent the last few years around Philip since your fathers worked together. You thought he was nice enough, but your fathers hated each other, so you weren’t really allowed to be around him.

“My dad made me come. He wanted to show me what his job is like.”

“Same, except my dad just doesn’t want to leave me home alone.”

“It’s been awhile, how are you?”

 

“Good. I just graduated high school and I’m starting at Princeton in the fall.” You shrugged. “Dad wanted me to go to his alma mater so bad. How’s Columbia?”

“Good, good.” The tension built between you two until you heard his father’s voice.

“Philip, come on! Oh, Miss Madison. Nice to see you.” Alexander Hamilton was kind of abrasive and annoying, you agreed with your father there. But the rest of the rivalry was all politics.

“Likewise, Mr. Secretary.”

See you later, Philip mouthed as he walked into the hotel room with his dad. You hoped he was right.

-

When you woke up the next morning, your dad was already gone. You unlocked your phone to find that you had a text from him.

Went to work at six. Don’t know when I’ll be back. Have a nice day, love you.

You got dressed and ready for the day before heading down to the lobby for a complimentary breakfast. It felt kind of awkward going by yourself, but there wasn’t much you could do.

As you walked out of the line with your waffles and scrambled eggs, you saw Philip waving to you from a table. You smiled and walked over to him, setting your food down on the table.

“Morning (Y/N).” God, his smile could power the whole hotel.

“Morning Philip.” Knowing that your parents wouldn’t be pleased to see you together, you ate your food in silence for awhile before you couldn’t take it anymore. “Do you have any plans for the day?”

“Nope. You?”

“Nothing. Seeing as we’re the only people under the age of thirty five in our group, do you wanna do something together? Maybe just walk the streets of Paris?”

“I’d love to.” 

You felt the metaphorical butterflies building up in your stomach. You’d had a crush on Philip since you had met him. Not that anything would ever come of it. Even if he liked you back, your parents would never go for it.

“Awesome.” When you and Philip finished eating, you shared an elevator ride back up to your respective rooms to grab what you needed for the day.

Luckily, your hotel was one block away from downtown Paris, so it was only a short walk to the hustle and bustle of France’s capital.

“What do you think our dads are doing?” You asked Philip.

He laughed. “Besides yelling at each other? I don’t really need to know.”

Once again, you were reminded of the reality of your situation. “It kind of sucks that they hate each other, even though they’re in different parties. We could know each other a lot better if they hadn’t tried to pass on the rivalry.”

“Who says we can’t? Obviously we don’t hate each other and we’re hanging out right now. What do you say we do this for the rest of the conference?”

“What have I got to lose? Our dads can’t stop us.”

“That’s the spirit (Y/N).” He linked his hand with yours and you felt your heartbeat accelerate.

“Y-yeah.”

He gestured to your intertwined hands. “Is this okay? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s more than okay, actually.”

 

He grinned. “Good.”

-

You spent the rest of the morning window shopping and admiring Paris. Neither of you had ever left the country before, so you were equally bright eyed and bushy tailed to all things non American.

“To quote my mother, look at how lucky we are to be alive right now,” Philip said.

“Your mom is such a nice lady, but that’s so corny,” you said.

He shrugged. “My mom’s a little corny. Do you wanna eat lunch?”

 

“I could eat a horse.”

Since Philip had a minor in French and had spent his whole life learning, he was nearly fluent. With his help, you found a small cafe to have lunch at. You both got sandwiches and sodas and ate outside.

“It’s so nice here,” you said. “Makes me forget about the heat wave at home.”

Philip let out a groan. “I don’t think I can ever go anywhere where it’s over eighty five degrees again.” 

You laughed. “You’re so cute.” His cheeks turned dark underneath his freckles. You took this as a chance to change the subject. “Where should we go now?”

“You wanna go to the Louvre?”

“Yes, oh my God. I’ve wanted to go there since I was eight.”

“Glad to fulfill a dream.” He had no idea. He hailed you a cab and you spent ten minutes sitting very close to each other in the tiny backseat. Upon arriving at your destination, you split the fare and walked up the steps of the Louvre.

“Wait,” you said, “I gotta take a selfie.” You thought you looked extra cute today, no thanks to wanting to impress Philip.

“Can I join in?”

“Sure.” You turned the front camera on and made a cute smile while Philip kissed your cheek for the picture. You opened up your photos to view the results. “We look nice.”

“Can you send it to me?”

“Yeah.” Your skin sizzled where Philip had kissed you. You walked up the rest of the steps to the front doors. The ticket line was a little long, but Philip told you stories about his friends from Columbia the whole time. You paid for your tickets and began walking around the museum. 

It was hard to believe that so many iconic works of art were housed in one place. When you got to the Mona Lisa, you could barely see it because so many people were trying to do the same thing.

“Do you think the Mona Lisa is creepy?” You asked Philip.

“I don’t think creepy is the right word, but she is certainly mysterious. She looks like she’s holding a secret over someone’s head.”

“Interesting.” You walked a little more before you saw the painting you only knew as the album cover to one of Coldplay’s albums.

“Do you like Coldplay?” Philip asked you after you had been scrutinizing the painting for several minutes in silence.

“Not really, but I really like that song ‘Viva la Vida’. I guess I never thought about the fact that the cover is a legit masterpiece.”

You heard Philip mumble something along the lines of you’re a legit masterpiece but were too embarrassed to ask him to speak up. You continued on your self guided tour until it was five o’clock.

“Hey Phil, are you hungry for dinner?”

 

“Yeah. Do you just wanna eat at the hotel restuarant, babe?”

Babe? “Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” You took another cab back to the hotel and had an early dinner. You split the bill and went up to your rooms hand in hand.

“Do you wanna hang out?” He asked. “My dad texted me and said they’ll be another two hours. We could watch a movie in my room or something.”

“Sounds great.” His suite looked exactly the same as the one you shared with your dad. You cuddled in his bed under the covers and flipped through the channels. You ended up watching some trashy rom com with a predictable ending.

“Do you like this stuff?” Philip asked.

“As my dad would say, I’m in love with love, so yes.”

He laughed. “I’m in love with you.” Both of you tensed up at his words. “Shit, sorry I meant, oh God, um-”

“Phil, after today, I’m in love with you.”

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” You leaned over and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like happiness. When you broke apart, his eyes were sparkling.

“Be my girlfriend?”

You beamed. “Yes. See you tomorrow.” You maneuvered yourself out of the blankets and kissed him one more time. “Can’t wait to see what tomorrow holds, babe.”

“That makes two of us.”

As you entered your own suite, you flopped onto your bed and let out a dreamy sigh. Philip freaking Hamilton was now your boyfriend; how many years had you spent waiting for this day? It didn’t really matter now, because it had finally happened.

Your father came through the door about ten minutes later. “How was your day (Y/N)?”

“Pretty good Dad. You?”

“Hamilton will be the death of us all with the way he keeps running his mouth.” You made a noncommittal sound and let him rant about his day without truly paying attention. Your thoughts were dominated by Philip. Paris really was the city of love.

-

You woke up the next morning recalling what had happened the day before. You tried to keep the smile off your face so your dad wouldn’t ask you any questions. Once he was gone, you got up and dressed and knocked on Philip’s door.

He opened it, his whole face changing when he saw it was you. “Morning (Y/N).” He kissed you right in the middle of the hallway where anyone in the administration could see.

“Today is already better than yesterday.”

“Then I guess there’s no reason for us to go to the Eiffel Tower.”

You swatted him on the arm. “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork now, babe.”

You rolled your eyes and kissed him again. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” You went down and had breakfast together before hailing a cab to take you to the Tower. Unexpectedly, it was packed. When you got to the actual tower, you had to decided how to get up: stairs or elevator.

“I hate exercise as much as the next person, but we gotta walk it, Phil,” you said.

“There is literally no reason to do that when there’s an elevator.”

“That’s not a good story to tell your friends at Columbia. Think of the experience, my dear Hamilton.”

He sighed, admitting defeat. “Only for you, my dear Madison.” You paid the fee to climb all seven hundred steps and began the hike. It was super painful, but you were wearing your good sneakers, so you were able to make it to the top without feeling like death. Philip was a little more winded.

“I, need, a, break,” he wheezed. As soon as he felt normal, the two of you took in the view.

“Incredible,” you commented.

He wrapped his arms around your waist. “Doesn’t hold a candle to you.” Your face got hot as he kissed you on the cheek.

“You’re the best.”

“I certainly try my best babe.”

You reluctantly got back in line for the climb down the stairs. Philip didn’t feel so wiped this time, so you walked around the area and tried to find a place for lunch. You found a cute little breakfast/lunch place and squeezed into a booth. You sat by a big window and entertained yourselves by making up stories about the strangers that passed by.

“See that guy?” You said, pointing to a man in a suit. “He hates his life. His job pays a lot, but it feel mediocre and he lives in a loveless, sexless marriage.”

“So harsh, (Y/N),” Philip said.

“You know me; I’m a drama queen.”

“Hard to believe that when you’re James Madison’s daughter. My dad says he’s as quiet as a mouse.”

“My dad says yours talks as incessantly as a radio.”

“He’s a good man.”

“Of course. Brilliant beyond belief.” 

Philip smiled. “Your dad’s pretty smart too. Apparently they used to work together before your dad switched parties.”

“My dad was a Federalist? I never knew that.”

“Yeah, it was when we were really little. But then something with Jefferson happened and now he’s a Democratic Republican.”

“Uncle Thomas is very persuasive.”

“‘Uncle Thomas’? Damn.”

“Our dads do some pretty weird stuff,” you pointed out.

“I couldn’t agree more. Wanna walk around? I know we both need to hit a few pokestops or twenty.”

You laughed. “Luckily we’re both on the same team for once, even if it’s just a game.”

“We’re on the same team in real life, baby.” 

“I’m this close to quoting the opening sonnet of Romeo and Juliet.”

“I’m sure you are, honey.”

“‘Two houses, both alike in dignity’-”

“I love you, but I don’t love Shakespeare.”

Your jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. One of my professors last semester ruined him for me.”

 

“How is that even possible?”

He told you the story of his dickish professor as you walked around, admiring the scenery and collecting items from pokestops. When it got to be close to dinnertime, you took a cab back to the hotel and went into your suite this time.

“Do you wanna order room service, Phil?”

“Sure. I don’t think I’ve ever done that.”

“Me either. I’ve always wanted to.” You ordered cheeseburgers and lots of cookies like you were little kids. You both ate until you couldn’t move.

“That fulfilling every hope I could have had for room service,” you said.

“Will you dad be mad or notice that you ordered way more food than one person could eat?”

“Nah, he won’t say anything.”

“My dad said it’ll be at least another hour until they’re done.”

“Nice. What do you wanna do?”

A wicked smile appeared on his face. “Fool around, touch you, the like.”

Your mind went blank. “We can definitely do that.”

“Awesome.” He kissed you like all that food didn’t satisfy his hunger. Your hands slipped down to his waist as he played with the hem of your t shirt. 

“Can I take it off?”

“Hell yeah, Phil.” He peeled off your shirt and tossed it on the floor. His mouth left yours to kiss down your neck and the tops of your breasts.

“Philip…”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Shirt off, bra off.”

“Can do.” He took off his own shirt and unhooked your bra, jaw dropping as he did so. “Babe, your boobs are so nice.”

You laughed. “You’re pretty ripped yourself.” He cupped your breasts in his hands and sucked your nipples, eliciting moans from you. You ran your hands down his chest and grinded against the growing bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, Phil. I want you so bad.”

“Me too, baby. Listen we don’t have a lot of time before our dads get back, so maybe we can continue this tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You got dressed and kissed him all the way to the door. “Night baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you tomorrow.”

When he left, you went to the bathroom to make yourself look respectable and not ravished by the son of your father’s political rival. Your dad came in as soon as you were out of the bathroom.

“How was your day dear?” He asked.

“A little boring, but it was fine. Did you get anything done today?”

He smiled. “We did, actually. Washington and Lafayette are a pretty good team and know how to reign us in. We’re shaping up to have a good last day tomorrow.”

 

“That’s good.” What your dad didn’t know was that you were in the position as him.

-

You could hardly believe today was your last day in Paris; your last day with Philip for who knows how long. You didn’t know how you’d make your relationship work when you got home, only that you would find a way somehow.

He knocked on your door that morning and greeted you with a sweet kiss. “Since it’s our last day together, and we both want to pick up from last night, I’m thinking today is gonna be pretty memorable.”

“I sure hope so.” You made your way down to the lobby for your last breakfast together. You tried not to be too sad because you still had a full day with Philip and it would undoubtedly be a day to remember.

When you were done with breakfast, Philip dragged you back upstairs to his suite. Since his dad was a workaholic, he had set up a divider between their beds to keep the light of his dad’s laptop screen wouldn’t keep him up at night.

“I figured we would need all day for this so I didn’t make any grand plans,” he confessed.

“This is a pretty grand plan in and of itself Phil.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes. I want you to be my first.”

“I’m your first? That’s so awesome!” He kissed you. “I’m honored to be in such a special position.”

You smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He slammed the door shut and locked it up. He crashed his mouth to yours and gently lowered you down onto his bed.

You started with a good old fashioned make out session. Your lips smacked together and you let out little groans of pleasure.

“You’re so good at this,” you said between kisses.

“You haven’t even seen my best work, babe.” He quickly got both of your shirts and your bra off. He couldn’t keep his hands off of your breasts and you let your hands make their way down to the button of his jeans. Your heart felt like it could burst from love and arousal.

“Can I?” You ask.

“Please (Y/N).” You unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, bringing them down to his ankles. In only his boxers, it was easy to tell how turned on.

“This is what you do to me baby,” he whispered in your ear. A shiver ran down your spine and he began taking off your shorts. There was a wet spot on the front of your panties from how much you wanted him.

“It seems you’re not exactly impervious to me Madison.”

“Shut it and get down to business, Hamilton.”

He took off your panties as you took off your boxers. Suddenly, both of you were naked.

“Wow.” Philip said, his charm and wit gone.

“In all of my fantasies, I could not have planned for how fucking hot you are.” You said.

“This is just the beginning, babe.” He started rubbing small circles on your clit, something no one had ever done before.

You ground your teeth together to stop from screaming. “Fuck.”

“Like that?”

“Yeah Phil, Jesus.”

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I eat you out?”

Your heart might as well have stopped. “If you don’t I might just implode.”

He smirked. “I’d rather make you explode.”

“Ha ha.” He fit his head between your thighs and licked a stripe down your clit.

You immediately tried to slam your thighs shut from the pleasure. “Do that again, baby.”

As he laughed, you felt his hot breath hit your pussy. He dove right in and ate you out like you could only dream of. Unable to hold back your desire, you were reduced to a whimpering mess.

“Phil, please I’m so son of a bitch!” Your orgasm hit you like a brick wall and you let out a scream. After a few more kitten licks, Philip came up for air.

“That was like a religious experience,” you croaked out. 

“I swear to God you have the greatest pussy ever (Y/N).”

“You sure know how to charm a girl Philip.” He grinned. “If you could stand up I’d like to return the favor.”

He let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and moan. “You have no idea how bad I want this.”

You motioned to his raging boner. “I can guess.” You got down on your knees and moved your hair out of the way before wrapping one hand around Philip’s dick. You licked the tip and carefully took him into your mouth. You were able to fit most of him before you started gagging a little.

“Sorry babe,” he said.

You couldn’t answer him in your current state, so you got to work. You slowly bobbed your head back and forth and pumped him inside your mouth. Above you, Philip was loving every second. Every other word out of his mouth was an obscenity. You continued, going faster as your confidence grew.

“Fuck (Y/N), I’m gonna come.” You kept going until he released into your mouth and pulled out. You coughed a little but swallowed it.

“Was that your first blow job babe? It was so good.”

“Yeah it was my first.”

“You should definitely do that when we visit each other at school. We could take the train in, go to our dorm rooms, and bang our brains out.”

“Very romantic, honey.” You went back to making out and grinding so you would both be aroused enough for actual sex. It didn’t take very long before Philip was searching his bag for condoms and lube.

“Are you on something babe?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m on the pill.”

“Awesome.” He rolled on the condom and lubed himself up and you two got into position.

“Are you ready to do this? Absolutely sure?”

“There’s no one I’d rather have my first time with, Phil. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed you as he slowly pushed himself into you. Honestly, the stretch kind of hurt. You tried to relax so he could move. He was very patient and didn’t do a thing until you said the magic word.

“You can move now Philip.” He rocked his hips back and forth, a little pain still present.

“How do you feel?”

“Okay; most of the pain is gone.”

 

“Do you want me to go faster?”

“Yeah.” He picked up the pace and the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. You started to rock your hips into him.

“God, (Y/N).” He let out a whimper. “You feel so fucking good.”

“You need to fuck me harder, Philip Hamilton. I can take it.”

“Your wish is my command.” He snapped his hips against your pelvis as you let out an ungodly moan. You started fucking him faster until all you could hear was your bodies slapping against each other and the moans from your own mouths.

“Come on Phil, I’m so close.”

“Just wait a second for me baby.” As you could see Philip coming undone, you hit your climax and he too came with a grunt. He held out for a few more sloppy thrusts before pulling out of you and getting up to throw the condom away. You hit the bathroom in an attempt to come back down to earth.

“Mother of God, Philip, that was perfect.”

“I was that good for you?”

“Of course.” You kissed him as you leaned back on the bathroom sink.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You both hopped in the shower to freshen up, even though it would be hours before you fathers were done with work. You dried off with the provided towels, got dressed, and got under the covers.

“This trip has been the best three days of my life,” you told him.

“Me too, babe. What are we gonna do when we get home?”

 

“We’re gonna have to do our best to keep this a secret from our dads. That shouldn’t be too hard considering our hometowns are so far away from each other. Once school starts in a few months, we can see each other as much as our schedules allow and we won’t have to worry about them. We can make this work Phil.”

“That’s all I want.” You watched tv for awhile before leaving the hotel to grab a quick lunch at a nearby pizza shop. 

Philip made a face when he took a bit of his slice. “This is awful compared to New York pizza.”

 

“It tastes fine to me.”

“Have you ever had New York City or New Jersey pizza? It’ll change your life and ruin all other pizza for you.”

“I’ll have it soon enough at Princeton.” You went back to the hotel afterwards, your suite this time, and just hung out until it was dangerously close to your fathers’ arrivals.

“I gotta see you before we get on our flights tomorrow,” you told him. “5 AM. Lobby. Be there or be square.”

“You know I’ll be there. Love you baby.” He kissed you one last time.

“Love you Phil.” You sighed as you watched him close the door behind him. What the fuck were you guys gonna do when you got back to Richmond and New York? You didn’t know yet, but you knew that you’d deal with it together.

Your came home looking very weary.

“What’s up, Dad?”

“The conference wrapped up nicely, but it was a long day and Hamilton’s mouth doesn’t make things any easier. Thank God he can never run for President.”

“My day was pretty uneventful.”

“I’m looking forward to some uneventful days back home,” your father said. On that topic, you couldn’t agree with him.

-

You woke up the next morning at 4:30. You had packed up all your stuff the night before, so you made yourself look presentable before sneaking down to the lobby. Sure enough, Philip was there, sitting at the same table as he did on the fateful first day.

“I can’t believe this is it,” he whispered.

“It’s just it for now,” you corrected him. “This is only the end of our time in Paris. Our relationship lives on. When’s your flight?”

“Nine. You?”

“10:45. I’ll call you when I get back to Richmond.”

 

“I’ll do the same once I make my way back to New York.”

“I don’t know how I’m gonna function without seeing you until at least August Phil. I’m kind of scared.”

 

He took your face in his hands. “We’re gonna be okay, babe. Neither distance nor our father can break us, okay? We’re gonna be okay.”

You nodded and leaned in to kiss him, the last time for a few months. Kissing Philip felt like coming home after a long day: welcoming and wanted. You raised your hands off of his shoulders to run your fingers through his hair as he lowered his own hands to squeeze your waist.

“Philip? (Y/N)? What is this?” The voice of Alexander Hamilton was everything you’d been fearing for the last three days. You and Philip jumped off of each other, looking at each other with terrified eyes.

“What the hell is going on you two?” Hamilton might have been short, but he might as well have been ten feet tall in that moment.

“Hamilton? Philip? (Y/N)? It’s five in the morning, what-” You made eye contact with your father and your heart stopped. 

You were so screwed.

“Dad…” You and Philip failed to make up excuses. It was exactly what it looked like.

“This is what you’ve been doing this whole time, (Y/N)?” Your dad asked you. “Cohorting with Hamilton’s son?”

“I suspect they’ve been doing more than just cohorting, Madison,” Hamilton said, his eyes full of disappointment. “Philip, get your things.”

“Pop, I-”

“I said, go get your things.” He ran to the elevator, mouthing the words I love you to you as he disappeared into the elevator

I love you, too, you mouthed back. 

“‘I love you?” Hamilton asked, horrified.

“‘I love you, too’?” Your dad looked like he was about to pass out. “What is going on between you two?”

Your eyes narrowed into slits. “Philip and I are dating.”

 

“Oh my God,” Hamilton said.

“Come with me (Y/N). We’re leaving this place.” You followed your father up the elevator. As you were walking to your suite you saw Philip hauling his stuff in your direction. 

“Phil!” You ran into his arms and started to cry. With your father looking on, Philip stroked your hair and shushed you.

“Shh, baby, shh. It’s gonna be okay. Remember what I said? We’re gonna make it.”

“I can’t lose you,” you blubbered. “Our dads’ rivalry is gonna ruin us.” You turned to face your father.

“This is your fault!” You screamed, pointing at him. “If you and Hamilton didn’t hate each other so much because of your jobs, we wouldn’t be here right now! Is it worth that much to you? Look at what you’ve caused!”

Your dad walked towards you. “(Y/N), please calm down.”

“Why should I? Every day of my life for the last few years, you’ve come home from work insulting Hamilton and everything. I suspect he says the same things to Philip about you as you talk about him to me. And you just expect me to hate anyone associated with him on principle? That’s unbelievably low. I love Philip, Dad, and he loves me. Can you two not get past your jobs and look at how this is affecting your kids?”

“I had no idea,” he said quietly. In the midst of your anger, Hamilton had shown up and heard you.

“Wow. Son, is this true?”

Philip was crying too now. “Every word.”

“Then I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Madison, I’d like to have you, Dolley, and (Y/N) over for dinner some time.”

“I think that would be nice.”

You couldn’t stop sniffling or let go of your vice grip on Philip.

“Philip, we need to go know if we want to get through security in time for our flight.”

He nodded and turned back to you. “I love you. See you soon honey.”

“I love you too, babe.” He gave you a chaste kiss. For once in your life, you didn’t give a fuck what your dad thought. You both broke apart and went down in the elevator with your dads.

As you left each other in the parking lot, you kissed one more time. As your dad drove you to the airport, he shook his head.

“So, Philip Hamilton?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Interesting. Tell me how it happened.”

A smile appeared on your face. “So, I went down to get breakfast three days ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
